Foreign Negotiations
by Shigur3
Summary: Keitaro is kidnapped whilst on an expedition with Seta. What do they want? Lemon *EDITED*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina.  
This is for you Aria Veritro and this fic wouldn't exist without you. I hope you like it and Happy Birthday.

**Warning: **This one-shot contains scenes of a sexual nature. If you find such things repulsive or offending in anyway then do not keep reading. If you however do not feel that way and are 18+ then you may read on. Thank You.

*****Edit:** Well. I have to say I must of looked weird when I was working today. I realised the whole year thing and started laughing to myself. Sorry about that huge balls up lol. Anyhow, for your troubles I decided to add a little extra so I hope you enjoy!

**Foreign Negotiations**

Silence, he would say it was all he could hear but quite obviously... you do not hear silence. There are many types of silence, comfortable silence in the arms of a lover, awkward silence when you're trying to say something attention worthy. It isn't either of these that he was currently feeling however, as this was the silence after being kidnapped and after an unknown amount of time being dumped onto an admittedly comfortable bed, yes, that kind of silence exists.

Well, Keitaro assumed it was a bed. Blindfolds tended to be very bad when you're trying to view you surroundings, or anything for that matter. After his attempts at removing the fabric covering his eyes he found his wrists had been bound to his ankles as well.

'_Great, I knew Seta said this one would be dangerous but I didn't think he was serious when he said I could be kidnapped,'_ Letting out a sigh around the ball of fabric stuffed into his mouth, Keitaro decided sleeping would probably be the best idea. Settling himself and snuggling in what may be a pillow or not, he drifted to sleep.

Most people would probably be worried in a situation like this but when the victim is someone who has been kidnapped for a prank countless times by his co-workers the fright dulls considerably and gives birth to slight annoyance... the second time.

Mild anger the third time.

Self pity the fourth time.

Insane wriggling the fifth time.

And now... Boredom.

After what must have been hours due to the dark night sky through the large balcony... wait. Checking his arms, legs and his eyes, Keitaro found himself to be completely unbound. Now he started to worry, this hadn't happened before and he had no idea where he was. Before it always turned out he was locked in a hotel room or that one time where he was in the back of a car.

Scanning the room furiously he found it to be quite large with pink coloured walls and a similarly coloured ceiling, whilst the floor was tiled with slabs of a deep black. The only furniture he could see was the bed, a huge four posted bed with luxurious red draping and silky white sheets with a golden trim. Including the bed were a few tables either side of it and a wardrobe on the opposite wall.

Looking down at himself, Keitaro suddenly felt incredibly self conscious.

'_I'M NAKED?'_

Rushing over to the wardrobe, Keitaro tore open the doors and found the only clothes within before putting them on. Noticing a mirror inside one of the wardrobe doors he looked himself over.

He was wearing baggy white trousers that reached his shins and a white t-shirt that wrapped around his upper arms instead of his neck, the top of the shirt had triangular designs of red and yellow all the way around whilst a triangular section was cut, exposing his crotch region. Around his waist was tied a yellow sash which dangled down his left hip. He had large bracelets on his wrists with the same triangle design as the shirt but with a golden trim. Finally he had solid gold rings around his ankles left to sway freely on his bare feet.

Marvelling at how weird he looked, Keitaro walked over to the balcony before looking over it. He could make out an expanse of land but not much more. Walking back into the room he couldn't find his glasses but opening a small white box he found a pair of contact lenses and after the difficulty of putting them on he took another look over the balcony.

"Wow, that's really a view," He commented to himself.

The balcony was at least four stories up on a large hill; he could also make out two large towers close to the building he was in. All the way down the hill were many houses of varying sizes and shapes. At the furthest he could see, there was a vast forest in the distance and off to one side he could just make out the ocean. The style of the houses looked like the pictures of Arabian settlements he had seen with intricate arches and the like.

Walking back into the room, Keitaro eyed the dark wooden door. Making his way towards it and turning the handle he was surprised to find the door unlocked. The hallway outside the room was just as extravagant with tapestries lining the gold inlaid walls and polished wooden doors.

Walking down the seemingly endless corridor, he got a strange sensation that he was being watched and after stopping, Keitaro looked up and saw a tanned, black haired woman dressed in a black suit complete with a tie and sunglasses. Before he could ask about where he was she bowed low to the ground.

"Keitaro-sama, I am your bodyguard and guide for the Royal Palace of Molmol," Well that answered one question, "My name is Larta Hinse. If you would kindly come with me I shall explain your position over breakfast."

Deciding arguing with the woman would be a bad idea, especially after eyeing her gun; he followed her down the vast corridor and down a set of stairs through a beautiful silver archway. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Keitaro was faced with a large dining hall. It was mostly open air as instead of walls to his left and right, there were large black marble pillars holding up the white marble dome painted with intricate patterns, Keitaro couldn't help but smile seeing the traditional Molmol eye symbol in one corner. His escort had stopped and was watching him marvel at the surrounding architecture, blushing at her smirk, he walked towards her.

"Please take a seat, Keitaro-sama."

Doing as he was told, he finally noticed the ridiculous amount of food upon the equally insanely large table. It nearly spanned the whole length of the large room and was made of a dark rich wood. Grabbing what food he could reach without straining himself, he piled it on his plate. Placing the first piece in his mouth made him salivate all over it.

'_I haven't eaten for days!' _

Without any shame he proceeded to stuff his face like a Lion in a meat factory. Burping rudely when he had finished he sat back in his chair and let out a satisfied sigh whilst patting his overloaded stomach.

"Thank you for the food. I needed it," He chuckled.

Staring a hole in his head, Larta just smiled sweetly before grabbing his arm and leading him through the pillars onto a large balcony overlooking a large pool below.

"You wished to know why you are here, Keitaro-sama," She turned to face him, "The Molmolian kingdom needs a Negotiator for trades with Japan and Her Majesty Amalla-sama requested you. Of course this means you cannot leave Molmol under pain of death and so on..." She quickly stated.

As his mind put the pieces of rushed speech together, that day was forever remembered as the 'Roar of the Gods'

"WHAAAAT HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!"

**(/\)**

Keitaro was severely depressed. He had been in Molmol for months now, the girls of Hinata-Sou had found him a few weeks ago but Japan had recognised the Molmolian law and unless they all wanted throwing in jail then they couldn't do anything to save him. Even Kaolla couldn't persuade Queen Amalla, her own sister to take back what she had done to take Keitaro home.

He had taken to wandering around the vast markets browsing for goods that he could easily afford with his new position but found no enthusiasm to actually do so, aimlessly wandering like a zombie from some horror film, a bright cheer, however, brought his eyes from the ground to meet the origin of the voice.

His only saving grace was Samma Kuu, the woman who had spoken to him that day. He had met her at one of the stands and she had persuaded him to buy another gold ankle ring with her charming smile. Soon enough he found himself opening up to her, finding comfort in voicing his pains of never seeing his family, friends... or Naru ever again. He found it easy to talk with her and a few months since he was brought here he started to develop feelings for her. It was after one of their many dates, however. That he lost his love for her completely, but he gained a whole new one.

She was leaning against his arm as they both walked in silence, away from the restaurant they had visited. It was a nice small place that was out of the way and they found themselves stuffed into a corner by the overly cheery owner. It seemed he knew Samma very well and gave them all their food on the house. They didn't speak much but rather just smothered themselves in the presence of the other. It was after they had eaten that Samma invited Keitaro back to her room.

He never expected the fantasies running in his mind to become true...

She had closed the door to her room behind him, a majestic room with a large four poster bed, not so different from his own. It also had the same cabinets and wardrobe as his own room, but it also had screen dividers for changing. He found them to be absolutely stunning, white frames with spectacular tiger carvings that looked like they were climbing them. The main body holding gold and red designs of a forest in sunset.

Samma disappeared behind one of the screens and when she came out Keitaro was stunned into silence. Right before him stood the Queen of Molmol, Amalla Su. She was dressed in nothing but the white silken skirt she wore under her previous alias. Her luscious full breasts in full view. Rosy nipples on her darkened skin. Her blue eyes pierced him as she slowly walked over, rubbing his bare chest as she removed his shirt and threw it across the room.

"I've been so lonely, Keitaro," A tear fell from her eye, "Lamba died soon after we married. It hurt so much. But even then, after I first laid eyes on you. I wanted you bad."

Pushing him towards the bed and throwing him on it convinced him this was no joke.

Propping up on his elbows he watched as she thrust her arms above her head and smoothly spun her hands around one another. Next her head swayed from side to side as if she was hypnotised, her hips began to slowly, sensually rotate.

Keitaro was entranced by her spectacular form performing such a dance, he flinched when her eyes snapped open, focussing on him as her movements became more violent, her hips snapping in sharp circles as she closed in on his lain body. Stopping at the head of the bed she smiled down at him before it disappeared, being replaced by a hungry glare as she sensually slid onto the bed.

Slowly crawling over his prone form, Amalla gave Keitaro a seductive smile before her face was mere inches from his own. Taking a few moments to admire each other's loving, lust-filled eyes, they both leaned forwards and finally touched their lips together. At first the kiss was sweet, gentle, the kind you would expect after saying good night, but soon enough Keitaro felt a soft prodding on his lips as Amalla's tongue banged against his lips, desperate for entrance into his mouth and after a second's hesitation, his mouth complied and Amalla took her chance by thrusting her tongue into his mouth and encircling his tongue as she devoured his taste. Moaning softly, she lowered herself until her body moulded onto his, her breasts rubbing softly against his bare chest.

Keitaro was in heaven. A beautiful woman was lying on top of him, breasts heaving due to her tongue furiously rummaging around in his mouth. Her silken hair falling lightly against his shoulders sent a shiver up his spine and his hips ground upwards, rubbing his erection against her. Feeling her nipples become erect against him as she moaned lightly once more emboldened Keitaro. Without thought he wrapped his arms around her waist and began rubbing her lower back in slow sensual circles as he deepened the already heated kiss.

Keitaro felt Amalla place a hand against his chest and felt uneasy when his tongue tightened in her mouth as she smiled. Slowly he felt the hand trace a line down his torso before a finger circled his belly button and reached further downwards, underneath the fabric of his shorts to grasp his rhythmically throbbing warmth. Slowly stroking it, she was surprised to feel it pulse to an even greater length.

Deciding to tease him, Amalla reached lower and massaged his balls whilst nibbling on his collarbone, eliciting a gasp from the brown eyed male. Thinking she had the advantage, she gasped when she felt two fingers slowly stroking the skin around her honey pot through her skirt. Never once did they touch her sweetness and as frustrating as it was, it also made her juices run oh so much quicker. That began the unofficial game of 'Who Gives'.

Amalla lifted her head to gaze into Keitaro's eyes. His face was a heated one, her teasing was obviously getting to him but the look in his eyes told her that stopping her groping wouldn't be advised. Unknowingly however, she had just given him the key to the game. With his free hand he caressed her cheek, earning a gentle smile which turned into a questioning glance as Keitaro gently rubbed her earlobe before slowly stroking down her neck with the back of his hand, making goose bumps flash across her smooth tanned skin. Finally he rested his palm between her collar bones. Her head arched backwards as he slowly brought his hand between the valley of her breasts before moving it to her left breast and massaging it before, without warning, attaching his lips to her right nipple.

"Unh..." with that he won, or so he thought...

Leaning back further so she was straddling him, Amalla gave him the cutest pout he had ever seen and gave his testicles a light squeeze and he couldn't help but gasp.

"Hah..."

"Don't you know...?" She started, walking on her knees closer to his head, "That you're always supposed..." Her aroma filled his nose as she looked into his eyes, "To follow a woman's lead?" Throwing her skirt over his head and shuffling forward slightly so her sex was mere centimetres from his face, she leaned back and grabbed his thighs for support.

Stunned by the smell of her arousal, Keitaro found himself momentarily frozen. Coming out of his reverie he pushed his head upwards to be rewarded with a wet nose. Probing the darkness with his tongue, he found skin and slowly, as his eyes finally adjusted to the small amount of light allowed through the thin skirt, he traced an agonizingly slow line across her moist lips.

"Mmmm, that's good," she breathed, moving a hand to softly rub his length.

Becoming increasingly aroused and not one to back down, Keitaro pushed harder against her as he made a slow downwards stroke with his tongue until her lips parted and took his tongue in. He found he enjoyed her taste and without any warning began frantically plunging his tongue in and out of her hive trying to get any of her honey he could find.

"Oh... That's reeeeeeeeeeally good, Kei."

Pulling his tongue out and giving her another long torturously slow lick, Keitaro felt a swollen nub and, guessing what it was, stuck his tongue out all the way and slowly brought his head backwards, gently rubbing his tongue on her clitoris which was too much for her as her nerves went into overdrive and she spilled her juices into his mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

Dropping backwards, her skirt lifted from over his head as her heavily sweating body collapsed. Slowly bringing herself around, she rested her head on Keitaro's chest as she came down from her high. After a few minutes, Keitaro felt her hand stroke down his chest once again and take a hold of his length.

"Hmmmm, I may just have to do something about this. It can't be very comfortable," she purred. "Don't you agree?" she nibbled his collarbone before placing soft kisses along it.

"Kei..."

Another kiss.

"Ta..."

A small nibble.

"Ro."

She swiftly trailed her tongue down his chest in one sweep before kissing his belly button and then undoing his shorts before repeating the kiss on his prick. Rewarded with Keitaro's sharp inhalation of breath, she slowly took him in her mouth before bobbing her head on his erect penis.

Keitaro grit his teeth and grasped the covers tightly as he bucked upwards into her mouth. Shots of pleasure sprang up his spine as this wonderful woman took him further down her throat and he found himself quickly reaching climax. His breath had begun to come out in shuddering pants until he couldn't hold on any more.

"A... ma... lla... I...!" He stammered.

Looking up into his eyes, amusement flickered into her own before taking him as deep as her throat would allow, smashing him over the edge as he came violently into her mouth.

"Aaaaaannnggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His lungs shot out as he fell back to the bed, vision blurred slightly as his body calmed down from the euphoria it had experienced. After regaining his senses and basking in the tingling feeling across his skin, he found Amalla with her elbows on his chest, resting her head in her hands eyeing him hungrily.

'_She swallowed it?'_

"In Molmol, we see spitting as a rejection of love," she smiled. "So of course I'm not going to be doing that... Kei," whispering his name huskily she engaged him in another molten kiss, both ignorant of where their mouths had previously been they found their loins stirring once again.

Amalla stood up and turned her back to him before wrapping her thumbs around the waistband of her skirt and bending over as she slid it slowly down her smooth thighs, leaving her exposed to Keitaro who was bewitched by her perky cheeks. Giving him a cheeky jiggle, she turned back around before practically ripping his shorts off and straddling him.

Leaning forward, she used the sexiest voice she could call upon and used it to immediate effect, "I want you, now!"

Savagely kissing her, Keitaro felt her grab his hardening cock, giving it a few quick pumps until she was satisfied, she guided it against her womanhood. Staring straight into his eyes, she slowly leaned backwards, engulfing him in her warmth.

Keitaro was in heaven. She was tightly squeezing his cock in ways he could never dream of and the warmth only increased his pleasure. Watching her writhe on top of him with a face of pure lust, if possible, turned him on even more.

"Kei," she panted. "Please... move."

Unsure of what she wanted, he still lay there motionless until his brain clicked and he attempted to meet her thrusts with his own. At first it was sloppy, amateurish, until they established a rhythm. The noises Amalla made had the effect of decreasing Keitaro's insecurity so he decided to try experimenting.

Amalla was ecstatic when they had found their rhythm as the pleasure her body felt was like nothing before, her nerves were on fire as she frantically rode him while the bed moaned its protest at being bounced upon so roughly. When he sat up she still carried on but was confused as to what he wanted until he started to suck and tweak her nipples. Her head was thrown back in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh yes! That feels soo good!" She growled, increasing the speed of her thrusts.

Pretty soon they found themselves reaching a peak, a pressure within just kept building and building as their joining became harder and faster until it snapped. Thrusting himself deep within her, Keitaro came for the second time that evening, her own juices mixed with his own as she too reached her pinnacle.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"

Both breathing in heavy pants, they fell backwards onto the bed, Keitaro's arms still wrapped around her. Nuzzling into each other they let sleep claim them, but not before words were exchanged.

"I love you," Keitaro said, looking down at his saviour.

Smiling, a kiss was her reply before the deserts of the Sandman swept them both away.

**(/\)**

Eleven years had passed since Keitaro had received his new job. His title had changed since then but he couldn't be happier. As soon as his relationship with Amalla had begun, she allowed him free rein. He visited his parents straight away, telling them of his new love.

He could laugh now that they barely recognised him.

The man walking up the stone steps of the Hinata was deeply tanned, rivalling that of the woman holding his hand. His hair was shoulder length, ponytailed at the back, leaving his bangs partially covering his face. His body had also changed to become more muscled from the many trials it had faced.

He thought single children were going to be as difficult as it could get and that's when he wished he said nothing.

Twins were by far, harder than having single kids. The man walking up the steps let out a laugh as he thought of them.

King Keitaro Urashima Su and Queen Amalla Urashima Su had returned to the Hinata.

Now all he had to do was tell the girls he was married with ten children.

He hoped it would be easy but with his experiences in the past with the girls he doubted it would, hell, he was surprised enough that they were still living here.

Bracing himself, he stepped towards the building, finding solace in the warmth of his wife's hand.

This would be easy for a former Head of Foreign Negotiations...

Right?

**End**

**---(/\)---**

**A/N:** My first lemon fic so input about this would be highly appreciated.  
I would like to thank the select few who viewed it before release and I stress that all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Also, anyone wondering 'How could Keitaro say he loved Amalla when he was in love with Samma?' If you don't know what alias* means then look it up.

Amalla IS Samma and vice versa.

Once again, I hope your day was a good one Aria. Happy Birthday!

: - Shig-san


End file.
